The Runaway Kit
by Lokitazz0
Summary: Fem Naru. Raised outside of Konoha with no love or attachments towards her home village or the people inside of it. How will the jinchuuriki adapt to the village and how will the Sandaime hokage survive a disobedient teenage jinchuuriki that isn't controlled by the council or kept in the village through bonds or emotional ties?
1. Chapter 1

_The Runaway Kit_

(Rihanna- Needed Me playing in the background)

Twas a fairly calm night in the village of the leaf. All the civilians were either leaving work or heading out to the red light district to enjoy the nightlife. The ninja were all at the bars, training grounds or going out on dates with their significant others. All but three people. The Sandaime hokage, his student Tsunade and her unofficially adopted daughter Narumi Uzumaki-Senju. The Hokage had called her back to the village weeks after the Kyuubi attack, he would not budge in letting the village kill the legacy of his late successor, nor would he give her to Root.

He would rather murder the council than hand over the little angel. Looking at her now in Tsunade's arms, Narumi had curly silver hair as pure as the full moon's beautiful glow. Small spiky bangs framing her small face. Her face was heart shaped and completely unblemished. You couldn't even tell she was the fox's jinchuuriki. If she wasn't sound asleep he would bet that her crystal blue eyes would be sparkling with unsuppressed glee. She had her biological mother's tan and her father's looks.

"Sensei, explain to me why it is that you asked me back here after all this time. And also, why you have me holding this child." Tsunade basically demanded. Sure she thought the baby girl was adorable, but she wasn't the legendary sucker for nothing. She would not be betting the old monkey no matter he offered up to the table. But who knows, she may see if little Shizune would like to have a sister, if the answer was yes then she would definitely look into adopting the little girl.

"Tsunade….tell me, how does it sound being the mother to an orphaned infant. Also, I recalled you back because the hospital could use your expertise at the moment. You don't have to stay within the village, but I request that you look over the hospital for the duration of three weeks. No more, no less. The child will stay with me until you come back with an answer in three weeks. But I shall warn you, there are individuals within the village that wish to do harm to her."

Three weeks later…

Tsunade could honestly say she didn't fully detest being back in her home village. She had caught Shizune and that perverted Kakashi alone several times during her stay. Being the protective mother hen she is, she stumped some sense into the young anbu captain ensuring that he didn't get the idea of trying out any ideas he may have gotten by reading Icha Icha. She also looked in on Kushina's ex students Genma, Kurenai and Itachi. The latter being busy with anbu duties while Kurenai and Genma were studying to tryout for the jonin exams. She thought about looking into Jiraiya's old team, aside from Minato, and Orochimaru's outcast of an apprentice but they all seemed to be outside of the village throughout the duration of her stay.

Heading towards the kage tower in the center of the village, she couldn't help but remember how Shizune reacted to seeing Narumi. The teen was ecstatic and kept a firm hold on the infant. Even going as far as arguing with the hokage because she didn't want to let the angel out of her sight or grasp. Needless to say, she went ahead and adopted the little diamond then and there. Tomorrow she would be departing the village with her apprentice and new daughter, promising to keep in touch via summons to keep the aged kage informed about the infant's well being and upraising.

(The Weeknd ft. Ed Sheeran- My Dark Time)

Hiruzen was never happier. Truthfully he wished Tsunade would stay and raise the child within the village, but that was only wishful thinking. The day her duty was over she packed her bags and left without even so much as a goodbye. Baby and all.

"Lady Tsunade, I was wondering…...if maybe we could stay near Months? I'm chuunin level now and with your training I know I will make jonin. But I want to become Anbu. Especially now that we have Nayumi. I want to be strong enough to protect her and guide her. She's the little sister I never had. I don't want to lose her like I lost uncle Dan" Shizune rehearsed in the mirror of their hotel room. She had been thinking long and hard about it for a while.

Ever since Tsunade had lost Dan and Nawaki she had scooped up Shizune and left. Not being able to bear the thought of loosing the only connection she had left to her soon to be husband, she had disenrolled Shizune from the ninja core and took her on as a apprentice. Vowing to keep her alive as long as she breathed. Awaking as she heard little Nayumi stirring in her sleep, she looked for her apprentice and self proclaimed daughter figure until she heard the girl speaking in the bathroom.

The words shook her to her very soul. 'No, Shizune. You will not leave my side and you will not become one of those adrenaline crazed suicidal anbu. I refuse to let you throw away your life. Just as I refuse to let Nayumi follow in her father's footsteps in wanting to become Hokage. This I swear.' The slug sannin thought to herself as she shook off the unnerving feeling that overcame her. She would up the training regime for Shizune and give her the strenght and skill she craved but she would never allow her to become anbu or go back to the accursed village.

(Baby crying in the background) "Urggh! Shizune, get out here and take care of Nayumi! I'm going to get some supplies and some sake. Kami knows I'm going to need it." The legendary sucker mumbled the last part to herself.

 **13 years later**

"Nayumi! Come on baby, win! Mama needs some new sake!" Tsunade shouted, as her daughter played high stakes black jack. Nayumi had the devil's luck when it came to gambling. The golden blonde angel had won millions of ryo already and now she was going to double her winnings by going all in, win or lose. All the grown men at the table stared lecherously at the 14 year old. She was beautiful sure but overly developed for her age. No thanks to Tsunade's forced diet.

Nayumi stood at 5'10, luscious curly golden blonde hair with silver highlights that reached to the back of her legs. Firm and perky E sized breasts that she wrapped tightly to her chest to appear smaller. A regular bronze tan that complemented her flawless complexion. Her eyes were saphire blue with feline slits and they could break even the hardest of veterans with a stern gaze. Her voice was soft yet full of joy, it danced with the wind like a lullaby. Entrancing all that listened to her. But that's where all the beauty ends.

Nayumi was trained by the Slug sannin herself, along with Shizune's extensive knowledge of poison application and the human nervous system; which made her a very dangerous individual. She was already elite jonin in skill and experience without accessing her vast chakra reserves. With the use of her chakra, she was beyond kage level. But lacked the experience to be classified as a S ranked ninja. Tsunade would rank her high a ranked.

She opted to wear a black midrif tank top that both hugged her like a second skin and exposed her toned body. A burnt orange jonin vest with the uzumaki swirl and senju crest intertwined on the back. Her pants were anbu black and skin tight with slits on the shins in a stylish manner, silver lining down the side of her pants that stopped and inch shy of her dark orange and black spiked combat boots.

Hanging out around her adoptive mother gave her numerous nicknames, her most favorite were Akuma no te (Devil's hand), Lilith (due to her beauty and destructive nature), and Kogane no Kitsune. She had no clue why Tsunade had given her Kogane no Kitsune as a nickname but she loved it none the less. Her hobby had become playing mind games on people, gambling and collecting poisons. She was already in leauge with Tsunade in terms of medical skills but she didn't want to become a medic ninja, she wanted to be an assasin. She dam sure was good at it too. That was how Tsunade managed to become debt free. Not that she wanted Nayumi to indulge in the ugly side of shinobi life, but what could she say, the girl gave excellent results.

But like all good things come to an end, it was time to return Nayumi to Konoha as per the deal with the Sandaime. The aged kage wanted the girl to undertake the graduation exam and be part of a genin cell, but with Nayumi's attitude and carefree nature, there was no way she would be stuck with anyone and therefore free to do what she wanted however she wanted. That was Tsunade's thought process, but then again she wasn't called the legendary sucker for a reason. She would see the results of her training one way or another.

 **Back in Konoha**

The sandaime hokage sat in his office, contemplating just who would train his successor's legacy. He would not allow the yondaime's dying gift be shunned or away from the very village that the man gave his life for. The girl would be apart of Konoha whether she liked it or not. He also could not bear to have the village jinchuuriki stay outside of the village's control any longer. The council had been very lenient with his decision to allow the child to be raised and trained outside of Konoha control and not under their watchfull eyes.

All would be rewarded soon. She was due to return in exactly…..ah here they are now. Looking up Sarutobi was graced with the presence of his student and her apprentice and a stranger covered in a shrouded cloak. Face hidden by a golden mask with kitsune markings. Shocking the man momentarily as he sent a sideways glare towards Tsunade.

"Ahh, welcome Tsu-chan, how have you been over the years? Shizune san, nice to see you again, and who is this? Would you do me the honor of revealing yourself?" The old kage spoke warmly to the cloaked figure. But the response he was given was utter silence.

Glancing towards Tsunade again, he rose and approached the figure. Reaching up with his hand to remove the cloak, he was again surprised when the figure denied him even that. Grasping his wrist in a icy cold grip, he stared into the eyes of the mask. What he saw unnerved him deeply. Staring back at him were dead dark blue glaciers, his breathing hitched as the room grew 20 degrees colder. The shadows in the room grew darker and his abu guards fell unconscious. And after what seemed like hours, the figure spoke.

"No man shall dare lay a hand on me, no matter what position of authority he may hold. No individual shall command me or else my blade will cut them down. If you think that you can control me then you shall meet your end just as everyone else that threatened my mother has." Nayumi spoke in a deathly calm voice, her serrated katana resting against his kidney as she released his wrist. Only removing the blade when Tsunade told her to stand down.

"As you can see sensei, Nayumi does not play well with others and she does not take orders. She is well above jonin level as your unconcious anbu can attest to that. Even Shizune is beyond elite anbu level after upping her training. But that's not what you care about. Is it sensei? Nayumi is a poison expert, master in medical ninjutsu even though she hates it (insert scoff from Nayumi) and a expert assasin. She excels in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, proficient in fuinjutsu, and a master swordswoman but don't take my word for it. I know you won't listen anyways." Tsunade said as she and the two other women dissapeared instantly. Upon their departure, the anbu woke up and returned to their positions, wondering why their leader looked shaken and where the three women from earlier went.

 **with Tsunade and company**

The three medic ninja were walking through Konoha when two jonin and a anbu appeared in front of them. Neko, Kakashi and Gai. The three ninja nodded to them then led them off to a empty training field where they stood blocking he path back to the village and subsequentially any way away from the village that wouldn't lead to direct conflict.

Walking forward, Kakashi spoke. "Sandaime sama wishes to test your abilities. So we three will be your opponents in Gen, Tai, Nin, and Kenjutsu. Now if you are ready…...let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a story I typed as a spur of the moment type thing, really wasn't all that serious when I first started but it has grown on me like all of my other stories. I know I haven't updated the others in a while, I will continue searching for ideas on how to continue them...but I'm not sure how long it will take. Anyways I don't own Naruto only OCs and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy._

 **Previously on Runaway Kit**

 **with Tsunade and company**

The three medic ninja were walking through Konoha when two jounin and anbu appeared in front of them. Neko, Kakashi and Gai. The three ninja nodded to them then led them off to a empty training field where they stood blocking the path back to the village and subsequently any way away from the village that wouldn't lead to direct conflict.

Walking forward, Kakashi spoke. "Sandaime sama wishes to test your abilities. So we three will be your opponents in Gen, Tai, Nin, and Kenjutsu. Now if you are ready…...let the games begin." The masked silver haired man immediately dashed forward as his hands flew through signs.

Finishing the sequence, he used a water prison jutsu to try and trap her. Succeeding he slowly walked up to the enclosed sphere and quickly did the seals for _Lightning style: Discharge Lightning Calamity technique._ Plunging his hand into the sphere and watching the sparks do their magic with a sadistic glee as he stared at the demon brat squirm in pain. That is until she popped into a cloud of smoke, obscuring the view into the crystal clear water.

Still confused as to what happened, Kakashi didn't notice the spiky boot careening towards his head until it was too late. A loud smack echoed around the clearing as the man's bloody face was forcefully stomped into his own jutsu. As her foot forced him down face first into the water prison, Nayumi spewed a cloud of highly acidic poison into the water and slashed his back with multiple kunai before she flipped away from the man.

Prepping for her next move, Nayumi eyed the one eyed scarecrow, wondering what his ploy was since he had yet to move from the water prison. Closing her eyes, she honed in on his chakra signature and side stepped the shuriken and kunai that were thrown at her. Dodging with the grace of a dancer, Nayumi elegantly moved across the training ground evading Kakashi's attempts at even landing a glancing blow on her. Deciding that playtime was over, she spoke. "Am I to assume that you are both my genjutsu and ninjutsu opponent? If so, let's wrap this up. I have other things that I would rather be doing." Her tone filled with boredom and sarcasm.

Without even opening her eyes or using hand seals she cast a wide spread _Demonic Hell-viewing genjutsu_. "You look down on me for something I never did. Let us see just how hellish our minds can be, ne Kakashi? Let's see if your hell has any equality to mine." Nayumi spoke in her serious voice.

All witnessing the fight were able to look in on both personal hells since the genjutsu was so spread out.

 **Kakashi's hell (T.I FT. JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE- DEAD AND GONE)**

"Kakashi my son, I want you to know that I love you my son. And what better way to show my love than…... **TO EMBRACE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! COME BASK IN THE GLORY OF YOUTH. BUT BEFORE WE DO….YOU NEED TO LOSE THOSE UN-YOUTHFUL CLOTHES AND PUT ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL SUIT" (** _CUE THE DREADED GREEN TIGHTS.)_

"No dad…..no, no anything but the suit noooooooooooooo!" Kakashi screamed as he ran from his father. Exiting his home, _read as smashing through the kitchen window_ , Kakashi came upon memories that he had buried years ago.

"I'm sorry Kakashi…..but your father is dead. If you need anything, just know that as your sensei, I'm here for you."

 **Next memory**

"Kakashi, how can you be so fucking heartless. They kidnapped Rin, we have to rescue her. Are you so damn emotionless that you would let a teammate die just to complete the mission?" Obito yelled as he punched Kakashi right in the jaw.

"Orders are orders Uchiha. The mission is our main objective. Rin was careless and she got captured. The mission continues with or without her. Now follow your orders Genin or face the consequences when we return to the village" Kakashi drawled, massaging his jaw as he stood slowly.

"Screw orders Hatake. I don't care what the other ninja say. Your father was a hero for saving his comrades. If you were half the man he was then maybe you'd be a great shinobi." Obito said with tears in his eyes as he turned to rescue the love of his life, only stopping to speak his final words to Hatake. "Those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon friends are worse than trash. You Kakashi are worse than trash."

 **Next memory**

"Kakashi, look out!….Obito no!" Rin cried out. Tears streaming down her face as she struggled to move the heaps and piles of rubble that fell onto her best friend (Ouch friend zoned even as he's dying). Don't worry Obito, you'll be okay. Oh kami, stay awake…..Obii! Obito!" Rin shouted. Doing her best to keep him alive although half of his body was crushed under a ton of rock.

"Kakashi come here…..I..never did..give you...a-a g-gi-gift for becoming jounin. T-Take my eye….it's not much but let me see the world alongside you. Protect Rin…...protect her for me Kakashi….ple….." Those were Obito's last words as his breath left his body. Tears of blood pooling from the empty eye socket.

 **Memory skip**

"Do it Kakashi, please. I don't want this life. I don't want to carry this burden. Please end my suffering." Rin begged as she stood in the rain. Body aching as she cradled her stomach. Her chakra network destroyed from the sealing of the three tailed bijuu. Tears intermingling with the rain as she sprinted forward and jumped onto Kakashi's awaiting chidori. Scarring the teen for life as her body slid off of his scarlet coated limb. Blood mixing in with the lightning chakra giving it an eerie bright red hue amidst the rain. The sound of a thousand birds chirping somehow making the moment stretch on forever.

Looking at this scene broke something in the scarecrow's mind. ' _No…..I can't live through this again...I c-can't….I refuse to live through losing sensei and Kushina sempai again!'_ Kakashi thought to himself, bringing his right hand up and molding a massive amount of chakra, he compressed it so tightly that his organs began to burn before releasing it instantaneously. Collapsing to the ground in a heap, he struggled to breath as he broke out in a cool sweat. Suppressed inner demons coming back to haunt him as he lay there and struggled to reign in his emotions.

 **Meanwhile with Nayumi (Shameless- The Weeknd (cover) by Sofia Karlberg)**

There was a reason why the young teen hated using this genjutsu in a wide spread manner. She always managed to cast it on herself, not that she cared too much honestly. She just didn't like re-living the night of her biological parents' death. The one curse of having perfect memory I suppose….anyways looks like the show is about to begin.

 _ **Konohagakure- October 10th, 14 to 15 years ago (Wiz Khalifa- See you again)**_

"Push Kushina, push….that's it...that's it, almost there hime." A blonde man no older than 22 spoke to a redheaded woman. She looked as if she was knocking on death's door, her skin was deathly pale. Deep dark blue bags under her eyes making them look as though they were sinking into her very skull. Her lips were a dull shade of purple as she struggled to breathe. Her body failing her due to the Kyuubi attacking the seal.

"Come on baby, one big push and we can see our baby girl" the man said with pain in his voice. Tears streamed down his face as he could see the life slipping from his wife's beautiful violet eyes. "No…..no baby, please don't die on me…..please! Biwako! Come quick, we're losing her. Grab the scalpel…...we….we'll have to cut little Nayumi out…." The man spoke, voice full of defeat and pain. He had just lost his wife, but he would not lose his child. Of that he was sure.

Grabbing the scalpel and cutting away the flesh of his dead lover as the life support gave off a blaring deadline tone in the background. Even as the man shook, his hands moved with grace and care. Pulling the baby out slowly and cradling her in his arms, the man finally broke down and cried his heart out. Eyesight blurry with tears, he handed his daughter to his predecessor's wife and draped the bed sheets over his dead wife. Kissing her still faintly warm lips one last time before covering her completely.

As the man mourned, he heard shuffling behind him and something heavy hit the floor. Heart beat stopping like a kunai to the chest, the man turned around swiftly and froze immediately. There on the floor lay the corpse of Biwako Sarutobi, blood pooling from her slit throat. Standing over her was a cloaked individual with a bright sunset orange mask covered in black markings. A single eyehole gave way to complete darkness. In the figure's right hand was his newborn baby wrapped snug in explosive tags and a nursery blanket. Aside from little Nayumi's wailing, the room was deathly silent.

"Step away from the dead jinchuuriki…..Minato Namikaze." The figure spoke in a deep warped monotone voice. Not even awaiting a response, the figure flung the infant into the air and threw a kunai aimed straight for the baby's skull. In a flash, the newly named Minato, the father appeared catching his daughter. Deflecting the kunai like it was nothing, he teleported to a safe place and removed the tags. Flashing back to the delivery room, he entered and saw the missing body of his late wife and the corpse of his predecessor's wife. In the distance there was a loud boom, before the entire village was saturated in a massive killing intent.

 **Memory skips to Kyuubi sealing (Ed Sheeran- I see fire)**

After a grueling battle with the masked figure and a not so short struggle with the Kyuubi, Minato stood over a pedestal with a hundred candles lit all around him and his daughter. The Kyuubi stood chained down to the mountain wall just a mere 300 feet away. Each limb and tail was both chained and staked to the mountain with huge pikes inscribed with seals. The beast's maw was clamped shut thanks to Gamabunta running his tanto straight thru it. Said toad sat to the side bleeding profusely. A huge scar across his eye, where the bijuu had slashed at him for out of retaliation of having its mouth run through with a blade.

The entire ritual was closed off inside a barrier just outside the village, with all of the shinobi that had been fighting the beast trapped outside of it. They witnessed their kage and comrade give his life to seal the great bijuu into a golden haired child. They watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground in front of the altar in front of the infant. And once the barrier dissipated, they watched as their previous leader dashed ahead and cradled the dead man before looking to the child on the alter. Yet before anyone could call for the child's death, they watched as the aged former leader teleported away with the baby and corpse in tow.

 **Memory swap - Nayumi's first kill, age 7**

"Well well well….what do we have here boys. Looks like the little lass got separated from her family, heh heh. Why don't we help her look for her parents, what do you say boys?" A tall bandit said sarcastically. He smelled of the nasty drinks mother loves so much, but it seems off. Must be a cheaper brand.

I watch the men carefully, they followed me all the way from the hotel that Kaa-san, Shizune nee chan and I had just rented not even three hours ago. Somehow I know they aren't really going to help me. There is a nagging feeling in my gut that's telling me to either stay and fight or run like the hounds of hell are at my back. I choose to stay and fight. I wasn't raised to show weakness, I was raised to strike fear into any and all that dare harm or oppose me. Through whatever means that I see fit.

But I was unprepared for what happened next. These bandits were more coordinated than they should have been. I was attacked from all sides of course but the way they did it was peculiar. Two rushed from behind me while the one that did all the talking rushed in from the front three seconds later. The two on my left and right stayed put in case I decided to dodge in those directions. Too bad for them I decided to jump straight up. Sadly though, they expected that, as each bandit to my left and right hurled rope at me the second I was airborne. Trapping me instantly, I was bound and gagged before they carried me deep into the woods near the outskirts of Tanzaku Gai.

Closing her eyes and covering her ears to block out the memory as to avoid remembering the day she was forcibly deflowered, Nayumi shook in place, trembling with pain, anger, and sadness….. Opening her eyes just in time to see her younger self tapping into the Kyuubi's power and tearing each bandit to shreds. Eyes devoid of any emotion as she watched the memory unfold.

I tore them to shreds as I cried. I couldn't believe how careless I had been. I never wanted to experience….being at anyone's mercy ever again. Never again would I let anyone get close to me. Never again…..I promised myself that I would never again be weak...That I would never again…

At this point Kakashi had shattered the genjutsu, snapping Nayumi from her thoughts. She steeled her resolve and dashed at him with speeds that would rival Rock Lee without his weights and roundhouse kicked the man so hard that he careened into the base of the tree next to Gai and stayed there. Body broken and unconscious.

"Well….it seems as if it is my turn. I will be your opponent. Maito Gai, the beautiful green beast of Konoha." Gai stated, oddly enough he was calm instead of his usual loud boisterous self. Entering the first stance of the Goken, Maito Gai waited for his opponent to attack him. And there he waited for well over half an hour.

"You may come attack me at any time, do not just stand there or I will make the first move." Gai spoke in a serious tone. His only answer was a come hither gesture from Nayumi.

 **somewhat fast paced fight ( Can't be stopped/ Who's next- Wiz Khalifa)**

Gai wasted no time in rushing her after seeing the gesture, he went at a speed just a little bit faster than Rock Lee's, since he witnessed the young girl going at his speed. Appearing beside her, he attempted to backhand her but she ducked under the blow and dealt a devastating kick to his left shin so hard that everyone in the clearing could hear a loud snap. Following up on the kick, Nayumi used the momentum of her heel bouncing off of his shin and spun into a rising uppercut to his chin.

Gai immediately backflipped away, kicking Nayumi into the opposite direction in the process as he landed a good distance away. Kneeling down, he unstrapped his broken leg weight and flung it to the side creating a massive crater as it tore through the landscape. Removing the other leg weight in the same manner, Gai couldn't help but be impressed. He has sensed no usage of chakra in that kick, which was why he had let her hit him. But he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Finally taking the fight seriously, Gai faded out of existence and appeared above Nayumi mid axe kick but was surprised when she simply caught it, although struggling, and slung him to the ground using his own speed and gravity against him. The second his face touched the ground, Nayumi had wrapped a leg around his and spun into a crouch while forcibly pulling his legs into a submissive hold. Sitting on his back and holding a kunai to his adam's apple with her free hand, she finally spoke.

"Do you yield?" was all she asked. Not even sounding winded as she awaited his response. Which thankfully he conceded, the man was beyond shocked. Sure she was trained by Tsunade Senju of the Densetsu Sannin, but what the hell. There was no way he had just been beaten by a 14 year old girl. Holding in his tears to preserve what was left of his pride, the man stood once she was off of him and walked calmly over to his best friend and rival Kakashi Hatake, and when he was sure no one was paying attention to him, he began to sulk and cry in a most youthful and manly way. _(So not, he cried like a little baby and brought great shame to the youthful gods in the sky)_

Neko for one had been dozing off during the first fight. Not really expecting the little brat to make it past Kakashi senpai. Imagine her surprise when she was rudely awakened from her beauty rest by Shizune, just to be told that her turn was next. Looking to the side, she saw Gai bawling like a baby and Kakashi…..what the fuck happened to senpai!

Looking to Shizune with a very shocked expression, she asked "Why did Tsunade sama attack Hatake senpai? This was a sanctioned test from the Hokage himself!" But the response she heard sent a chill down her already rigid spine.

 _ **Humiliation time ^_^ (PlayMaker 212- Don't touch my kool aid)**_

"Kaa-san did no such thing. That was the end result of the first test. Now are you finally awake anbu? It would be a shame for you to die because you jumped into a fight half alert." Nayumi spoke in monotone. Emotion void from her voice as she stared the female anbu down.

Removing her serrated katana from a seal on the back of her vest, Nayumi held it to the left in a one handed style. Casually swinging it to get a feel for her weapon, eyes never leaving the anbu's mask, she eased into a defensive stance with her weapon in a reverse grip. Katana gleaming in the sunlight as the teeth of her blade seemed to give off a slight purple aura. Knees bent slightly and her right fist positioned near her lower jaw ready to attack or defend at any given moment.

"I really see no point in continuing this little test anbu san, but if we must then please do not waste my time. I only use my blade in serious battles so come at me with the intent to kill or don't come at all" Nayumi drawled, tone filled with unsuppressed boredom.

"Hmm, cocky aren't you brat? Don't worry, this will be over quickly" Neko spoke as she materialized behind Nayumi. Her standard anbu tanto aimed straight for the girl's achilles tendon as the bunshin near Tsunade faded from existence.

"Anbu rule number one, never let the enemy deceive you. It will be your downfall." Neko stated as she slashed at the girl. Kicking her away as she fell to her knees. Nayumi bit back a scream as blood gushed from her heels. Taking the time to heal her wounds, she was interrupted as Neko smashed her knee into her face. "Do you honestly believe I would give you the chance to heal yourself? Silly little girl. You may have been trained by one of the sannin, but you have no idea how to handle a real battle it seems!" Neko shouted as she sprinted forward to deliver a devastating haymaker to the girl's chin, momentarily surprised when Nayumi poofed into smoke.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me you stupid bitch!" Nayumi shouted with pure rage. Her eyes wide with hysteria as she slammed her fist into Neko's face. Bringing her katana down in a diagonal slash from the left, she gave off a sadistic chuckle as blood spurted along the cut wound and slowly dripped from her blade. Following up with a right hook she sent Neko flying, anbu mask breaking from the force of the blow revealing Neko's heavily bruised but beautiful face. Blood seeped from the edges of her mouth, cheeks swollen and the slight purple forming from a black eye.

Huffing from exerting herself and blood loss, Nayumi balanced herself with her blade as she scanned the field. Having nearly stumbled, she took her eyes off of her opponent and she would soon regret it. Silently appearing behind Nayumi, Neko and two clones readied themselves for the crescent moon slash. "This is the end little girl. I must admit that you have talent, but you are lacking the experience and willpower to truly be one of the elite. Such a shame" Neko whispered to herself as she and her clones commenced the attack. That was the last thing Nayumi witnessed before blacking out.

 **Konoha hospital, a few hours after the tests**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was by all means stunned. Three of his greatest ninja hospitalized. Although Neko was better off than Gai and Kakashi, they were all battered and bruised. Neko had a concussion and broken jaw, the superficial damage really wasn't of concern to him as her mask would hide all the cosmetic damage. It was what was internal that intrigued him. Each of the elites had internal wounds that would hinder them from duty but wouldn't kill them. The slight traces of nerve agent found in Neko's blood had attacked her nerves and nearly took away her ability to use chakra, had he not ordered Tsunade to heal her, she may have had to end her ninja career. Gai and Kakashi would heal over time seeing as how they just needed their bones mended.

Looking over to the fourth occupant in the hospital room, he watched as Tsunade doted over her adoptive daughter. Chuckling to himself as the girl seemed to enjoy the attention. Milking her wounds as much as she could and even feigning to still have some sort of pain, since the kyuubi and her mother both had already healed anything hindering the girl.

Getting a report from his shinobi once they joined the world of the living, he contemplated what to do with Nayumi. The girl truly was as strong as Tsunade claimed, but since he wanted payback for the treatment she had given him and his anbu earlier in the day, he devised a plan to break her of that undesired attitude. ' _Oh yes, that will do nicely…..now which of these two will be her jounin sensei…...Kakashi will be training the Uchiha and Haruno heirs….Neko here has stayed in anbu far longer than necessary…should Nayumi suffer the torture of a fangirl and a lover boy or should she face the embarrassment of being taught by the woman that knocked her off of her pedestal'_.

Chuckling madly, the aged kage made his decision before approaching the mother and daughter. "It would seem that congratulations are in order. Nayumi performed superbly against three elites, but it has been brought to my attention that she is in need of some humility. As of now, I am instating you as an elite genin under the tutelage of Neko, or better known as Yugao Uzuki. She will be your jounin sensei, we will find two other genin from the reserves list to be your teammates. Report to the kage tower in five days, you may use that time to get better acquainted with each other and look for a home here in konoha. I'm pretty sure Tsunade has no desire to stay within the village but you my dear do not have that luxury anymore.

If I remember correctly, the Senju compound still stands but their funds are all cleaned out since your mother has been gambling the money away, so you will need to get a job to get some source of income when not on missions. I know a nice little ramen stand that could use the extra help" the old man taunted as he walked out of the hospital room. Too bad for him, he didn't know that Nayumi had already made the money back and doubled it.

Leaving the hospital the three women all walked towards the Senju compound. Taking the scenic route, they ended up going through the market district, stopping at various vendors to get groceries and cleaning supplies. Nayumi even stopped at a shinobi store and made some new additions to her wardrobe. Choosing her usual attire but in three in many different colors. She also went to some civilian stores and bought regular clothes. Opting to get a couple of mini skirts and dresses, she ended up running into Ino Yamanaka and Sakura haruno.

 **Mini shopping debacle**

Nayumi had just come out of the dressing room to model a black silk dress with a slit that went up to her thigh, it revealed her back and clung to her body in a provocative manner, but also held the elegance of nobility. She had on black stilettos and silver bands on her wrist. A black choker around her neck and grey fishnet stockings. She found a strapless white bra that she liked. Asking the store clerk for more in different colors. It was that scene that the two genin hopefuls walked in to see.

"Wow, hey forehead girl check out that girl over there. She's beautiful" Ino spoke, hearts in her eyes as she was drawn to the girl. "Hey there, I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno. What's your name? Maybe we could all help each other look for new clothes." Ino said, while holding her hand out in a greeting gesture.

As Nayumi eyed the two girls, she relented and shook the young Yamanaka's hand as she told her name. This ended up shocking Tsunade and Shizune as they knew how the girl was towards strangers. Sitting back and witnessing the scene unfold, both couldn't help but smile. The three teenagers had quickly dove into helping one another pick out clothes to try on and spent well over four hours going through several stores before the evening was done. Each leaving with numerous shopping bags, before Nayumi sealed hers into scrolls and bid the two farewell. Finally making headway towards the compound, they were not surprised to see Hiruzen there with some ninja cleaning the compound as if he knew that Tsunade would be having a longer stay than the woman let on to believe.

"Well now, it seems that you someone had a good time I see, how did you enjoy shopping with two of the upcoming clan heirs?" the old man asked knowingly. He had trailed them for a good bit of the evening to get a better understanding of the girl that would be under his employ within a weeks time.


End file.
